


What Happens When You Mix a Skeleton Child With a Bunch of Bigger Ones? Chaos.

by LunaXXMoon1 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Crushes, Dadster, Dadster to reader™️, Everyone Is Gay, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a flirt, Goat Mom is Best Mom™️, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Idiots in Love, Like stop with that, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My first slowburn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader curses way to much, Reader is a Child, Reader is male, Reader remembers resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sign Language, Skeletons™️, Small void jelly, Well - Freeform, papyrus isn't a child, reader doesn't talk at the beginning, reader is a monster, reader is also a skeleton, skeletons just have to confess, slowburn, slowburn for that chara and frisk x reader, so is Chara, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: Growing up in your circumstances, wasn't the best,persay, but it worked. You lived underground, when you were smaller, as a small skeleton monster. When the monster-human ambassador passed through, you didn't get to meet them.  You were nothing special, with a family, who treated you like nothing, except your sweet little sister, Rori. You curse way to much for someone who's only 11.T H E N T H E W O R L D S T U T T E R E DNext thing you know, the monster-human ambassador is rampaging through he underground, killing everyone in it, well except you. They keep killing your parent, your siblings, and everyone you love, who isn't too much. You still stayed  hidden. What a coward.T H E N T H E W O R L D S T U T T E R E DYou're finally up on the surface, your parents dusting, because of falling down, and some random monster killer, killing your siblings. Leaving only Rori with you, who is extremely sick, how will you fare on the surface?Especially when an overly-optimistic skeleton man finds you, and takes you in.





	1. Found.

 

The light from the sun, filled your beautiful room, that your mother paid for. you were so thankful for your family, and you loved your life. Everything was perfect, and you loved it.

That's what you wish it could've been like.

You were currently sitting straight up against the wall in a dirty, murky, alleyway, filled with trash. Your little sister was on the edge of dying. You hated life so much. What had you ever done to life? You sigh, rubbing your carpals, and getting up, your ragged clothes swaying.

You give a quick kiss to your sister's forehead, feeling the radiating heat from her skull. You wince at the heat. "I'll be back soon, sister" You say, giving rori a glance before you run out the alleyway, already knowing where you're going. You heard a bell ring throughout the city, and it gave 4 rings, and you knew it was 4:00.

You rushed to Mettaton's burger emporium. You turned into the alleyway, where usually, Bratty and Catty are, but they were currently getting manicures. "Sup, little buddy." A voice rang out. It was Andre! Or better know, Burgerpants. You raise your hands, getting ready to sign.

_'Hello, Andre'_

You felt his hand pet your skull, kind of ironic, the cat monster loves to pet others. You weren't getting into the pes today. you were in a bad mood from that fake dream. _'Save it for Nico, Andre'_ You signed, giving a sarcastic face. The orange cat had a bright red blush covering his face.

"S-shut up, Kid!" he yelled at you, still blushing. You hit him on the arm lightly and sign _'Just ask Nici out already!'_ You sign, giving a mischievous face to the other. He looks away, still blushing. "Y-you think he'll say y-yes?" He says, his cigarette wafting smoke, which makes you slightly nauseous from the smell.

You glance at the entrance of the alley and sign at Andre. _'Gotta blast!'_ You sign. Andre reaches into his pocket, and tosses you a glamburger. _'_ _Thank You_ ' sign at the other. "No problem, little buddy" He says, waving goodbye.

You never let anyone know what you sound like, and you never let anyone know your name. That's why you sign, and people call you nicknames, rather than your real name, Y/N. You ran into the park, your sore metatarsals aching, but you ignore it. You glance around, and spot the familiar blue rabbit, leaning on his small nice cream stand.

You sneak up on him, slamming your metacarpals on the metal of the stand. He jumps almost 3 feet in the air, and he almost dashes away, if it wasn't for your dry laughs. He turns around, and gets a relieved smile on his face. "Oh! It's just you, shortcake!" Nico laughs, getting tears in his eyes.

_'How is business going?'_ You sign, looking at his stand, and then at Nico. He smiles brightly, and cheerfully tells you he's doing great on the surface, now that it's hotter, and the summer has come. He takes out 2 nice creams, one a grape flavor, and one cotton candy.

"For you!" He says cheerfully. You nod enthusiastically, getting small stars in your eyes. One star being Green, for your kindness side, and one being a fierce orange, for your Bravery side. The discolored eyes went well together, and you ran away, waving your hand, with a blue nicecream in it.

You continue to go around town, getting from from anyone you know, from scraps in dumpsters, to the old lady who lived at the end of the block, who gave nice cookies to kids. You were labeled as a street rat, and you knew this. You did it to survive, and to make sure your little sister was okay. Without her, you were nothing.

You were back home, which was really a cardboard box in a dirty alley. "I'm home" you say with a smile. You hear heavy breathing and pained groans. You rush to your sister, and she's in pain, rolling everywhere. You take out her soul, to see that it's flickering.

She's falling down.

Your eyes widen as you try to heal the girl, feeding her some nice cream. It doesn't do anything, because her HoPe is disappearing at a steady rate. Tears well up in your eyes, your left eye having orange tears, and your right with green tears. "No.." You sniffle, not believing your sister, the only one you love is going to die.

You try to take out your healing magic, taking out your green magic, summoning green bone attacks. But it's too late. She's turned to dust in your arms, nothing more than a cloth in your arms. You stare at the cloth, not responding for a while. You fall onto your knees, and scream.

"Rori!.. Rori, rori Rori! No!" You cry, sniffling and sobbing, all the same. You curl up with her pink scarf, tying it around your neck. Your dead eyelights stare at the burger Andre gave you, and you nibble on it, trying to forget your pain on your sister dying.

"MONSTER?" A new voice rang throughout the alley. You jumped at the voice, and scrambled to the back of the alleyway. You make out the silhouette of a skeleton. He was Papyrus, the Monster mascot! What was he doing here? You wipe a tear from your eye, and stand up straight.

_'H-hello! What are you doing here?'_ You signed quickly, almost to fast for anyone to read. The skeleton squints his eyes before answering. "WHAT IS A SMALL CHILD LIKE YOU DOING IN AN ALLEY?" He asks, with a tone you never heard before. Your vice of kindness, compliance, makes you answer way to quickly.

_'I live here'_ you sign, standing still, trying to not let tears spill. You knew your sister would die eventually, but not so suddenly like that. Papyrus raises an Skelebrow before he says. "WHY ARE YOU ABOUT TO CRY?" He asked, giving you a friendly look.

You freeze, trying to think of n excuse, but the tears just keep spilling. _'M-my sister just dusted'_ You sign, then trying to wipe the tears out of your eyes. Papyrus' eyes widen, and he gasps loudly. "OH NO! THAT WILL NOT DO! COME ALONG WITH ME, SMALL MONSTER, AND I WILL BRING YOU HOME WITH ME!" He picks you up bridal style, and begins to run to his house. You look at him and smile weakly and sign ' _Thank you_ ', before you passed out.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, and somehow, skeletons don't know how to make pancakes.

When you woke up, Papyrus wasn't there. Where was he? You looked around your surroundings, and saw that you were in a bed with white sheets. The room itself was pretty bare, and had no decor in it. Just a white bed with pale orange walls. When you notice the floor, you immediately change you idea about the room being clean. Cigarettes are scattered among the floor, along with honey bottles.

"you awake, kid?" You jump up, almost falling out of the bed. "Holy shi-" You stopped yourself when you realized you were about to talk. You raise your hands angrily, and give a glare at the skeleton. Though, it was more of a nagging look than a mean one. Kind of like a mom friend.

 _'Don't do that! You seriously could have hurt me, if I fell out of this bed'_ You signed, giving a momma bird look. The skeleton looked surprised, before chuckling. "alright. i promise not to do that anymore" he replies. He holds out his hand, as if inviting you to come with him. You look down at your clothes, and surprisingly, you're not in your rags, and you're in a f/c shirt, with s/f/c shorts. How convenient.

 _'Alright, sir'_ you sign, taking his hand. "call me stretch" he says, starting to walk out the door, with you in hand. You walk beside him, and he walks you to what you presume is the living room. You hear yelling, and lots of it coming from the kitchen. Stretch sits you down in the living room, where no one is, and walks off to see the commotion.

Stretch comes back with three more skeletons. One was small, and was sporting all blue. He had a pouting expression. The other was very tall, and had black armor with red. He was the only one wearing pants. The last one is a dark version of the blue one. He's similar to the both of them. "kid, this is blueberry, razz, and edge, in that order".

You smile, your eyes turning to discolored stars once more. _'It it very nice to meet you, but I would like to know about that predicament in the kitchen, if plausible'_ You sign, using big words that Niki and Andre had taught you. Thank their souls, for that. If it wasn't for Nico and Andre, you would've been dead long ago. The skeletons raised their skelebrows, hopefully because you used advanced words.

The small blue one looked more than happy to answer you, instead of Stretch. "WE WERE TRYING TO COOK SOMETHING, BUT COULDN'T AGREE ON WHAT TO COOK. IT IS CURRENTLY 9:00, AND EDGE WANTS TO COOK LASAGNA? I MEAN, I UNDERSTAND BURRITOS FROM RAZZ, BUT LASAGNE? OBVIOUSLY TACO'S ARE THE BEST!" Blueberry yelled, still pouting. you knit your face in concentration.

 _'Then why not actually make morning foods, such as pancakes?'_ You sign, still very confused. Blue smiled at you, then said "PANCAKES? WHAT ARE THOSE?". It takes you a second to process this information, but when you did, both of your eyelights turned to exclamation points. You don't sign, but simply make your way to the kitchen, the skeletons following you.

You turn to the skeletons, your eyelights not present in your sockets. You aren't even smiling like normal. You notice a pan on the stove, ready to be used. You begin to sign rapidly, and blue rushes to get what you wanted, but Razz and Edge, didn't even budge. You light up your eyes, it waft green and orange magic in soft flames. _'Do I have to repeat myself?'_ you sign, and Edge and Razz go frigid. They rush to get what you what is needed.

 _'Mix the flour, salt, and baking soda together in a bowl. Add the egg, buttermilk, and butter and stir them together lightly, but keep it lumpy. The batter should look thick, spongy, and puffy.'_ you sign, the skeletons rushing to get it done. It was actually funny, seeing a bunch of skeletons scramble to get what an 11 year old wants done. when they get the consistency as good as you want it, you sign the next direction.

 _'Drop 1/3 cup of the batter onto the cooking pan, spreading lightly with the bottom of the cup. Cook them until they are light brown on each side'_ You sign, and Edge is on it. A few minutes later, you have a bunch of pancakes, ready to be ate. Blue is looking at them with stars in his eyes, and he smiles excitedly. "WOWIE! THESE LOOK SOOO GOOD! ARE THESE PANCAKES??" He asks, looking at you.

  
 _'They are pancakes. Go ahead and eat them'_ You sign, smiling, showing off your freckles. You don't know how a skeleton has freckles, but it works. Blue grabs a plate and he garbs one with a fork. He takes a bite and his eyes turn into spinning stars. "THESE TASTE DELICIOUS!" He yells, quickly eating more and grabs another. The others in the room hurriedly grab one or two. You hear footsteps and skeletons rush into the kitchen grabbing whatever food was there.

Soon, there was none left for you. However, that's okay, you're used to not eating everyday. "who's the kid?" a voice sounds. It comes from a small skeleton, much like edge, but he's wearing more red than him. "that's the kid papyrus found last night" Stretch replied. A fork fell on the floor, by a skeleton in a blue hoodie. You walked over, silently with everyone's eyes on you. You pick up the fork, and using your other hand to sign letters.

_'Y O U D R O P P E D T H I S'_

The skeletons smile dropped for a second before reappearing with a smile. His eyes have a judging look in them before he says "you look so happy for someone's whose sister just died.". Your eye sockets go blank. So the comedian wants to make jokes? You grab his shirt collar, before you punch him dead in the face. "Your jokes aren't very **F U N N Y** , _comedian_ " you growl, before you realize everyone is staring at you. Your eyes widen at how impulsive you are. This is probably your bravery vice, Audacity.

You pull away, putting your hands to your sides. You feel your multicolored tears build up in your eyes as you sign an apology. _'Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you'_ , you cried, feeling tears spilling down your face, your kindness side taking over your bravery side. You hear a bark of laughter come from the small red person and he says "damn, 'riginal, you seriously got back handed by a fucking kid" He laughed.

Edge growled, and he said "HE COULD DO THE SAME FOR YOU". You giggled at that, because the red skeleton looked so proud of his insult at the blue one, called Original. But dark jokes had always been your things, since they had always been so ironic to you. He looks at you strangely as if you had done something unnatural. You look at him confused and scared, because the big skeleton might think you laughed at HIM, which you didn't want.

' _Was that not a joke?'_ you sign. This time, Razz barked out a laugh. "THAT BIG RED BUFFOON IS A JOKE" He said, slamming his hand down on the table. The others were thinking how a child has such dark humor. _'Do you want to see a joke?'_ You sign. Original, Stretch, and the red one nod enthusiastically, while the others groan. _'Who are the fastest readers in the world?'_ You sign.

The skeletons say various I don't knows, in many ways. You smirk. Time to drop the darkest joke you know. _'9/11 victims. They went through 87 stories in 10 seconds.'_ You hear almost the whole room choke, as you snicker. The only one who is laughing is the red guy.

Maybe these skeletons aren't so bad.


	3. What I Image You Look Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew a little something, and I kow it's bad quality, but it's what I imagine you look like!


	4. The Big Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Red have a fight. A big one.

The next thing you heard was the slam of the door, and the footsteps of 2 or three people? You couldn't tell exactly, but you knew it was more than 1 person. "WE'RE HOME!" A voice practically yelled from the doorway. That was Papyrus' voice! You guess he wasn't home when you woke up? Well that answered a lot of questions. You saw Papyrus walk to the kitchen, where you all were, or rather yet, the other's eating pancakes, and you just standing there, awkwardly.

"HELLO, LITTLE MONSTER! I SEE THAT YOU WOKE UP" He yelled, and his cape waved in the wind. ...Wind? there was no wind as you could tell. You shrugged internally, and you looked at the skeleton, your freckles shining in the light. Your eyelights turning into stars, and you rose both your hand to your chest, as you looked up at the taller skeleton, in a respecting manner. You felt that the pick scarf you wore wasn't there anymore. You quickly use your hands and sign to him. _'Yes, I'm awake, but I would like to know where my scarf was? It's pink'_.

You could hear a snort come from the red skeleton. "gay" he said, still snickering. You glared at him. What was wrong with being gay? Both Andre and Nico were gay, and you had no problem with that. Though you didn't know what you were yet, so a state of undetermined is what you were in. _'Excuse me, but what's wrong with being gay? I mean- you're a small ball of anxiety, but there's nothing wrong with that.'_ you sign, at him, and slowly you see him gape.

Next thing you feel is your soul turn a violent shade of red. You're currently laying on the floor, gritting your teeth, trying to stand up, and ignore the crushing gravity of red magic on you. It's getting heavier, and you get up, and you still try to lift yourself up. You fail once again, falling victim of the magic once again. "red stop! you're crushing the kid!" stretch's voice yelled out. Red grumbled something back, but you can't make it out. The red magic gets heavier.

The next thing you know, you eyelights are lit up, both of them smoking, one orange, one green. You hear a growl come out your mouth, but it's like you can't control your body. A green bone is summoned in your hand, as you slide it over the other's soul, and the grip on your own soul is gone. You grin, as red's eyes widen in realization. His soul is green. He can't escape until you release him.

 **"Heh. I'll send you to hell myself"** You threatened, your orange eye lighting up, and cracking your knuckles, making the skeletons wince. You send a very confusing array of orange, white, and blue attacks, at red's soul. He doedges them all, which confuse you greatly. Last time you checked, no one can dodge attacks. You sigh. Time to step it up. You watch as a orange chain appears around your neck. 4 chains are placed on your arms on legs, the 4 of them green colored.

"W-WHAT?" Papyrus gasped, taking a step back, trying to drag red back too. A chain latched onto red's leg, and he screamed, most likely because the magic that was sucking his own supply. "I call it Karmic Snatch. How do you like it?" You smirked. KS was something that affected high LVL people. The more LVL you have, the more magic I steal from you, to charge my own magic.

"w-what the... hell? l-let go... it hurts!" Red yells, struggling a lot. You simply grinned. "Don't try to control me again." You say, amplifying your voice with red's magic. Your voice was slightly scratchy, and sounded a bit like red, but you didn't mind. "a-alright! j-just let go, kid!" He yelled, sweating red magic like crazy. You look at him, before you scoff. "Fine." The chains disappear, and the bones in your hands are now gone.

You release the green magic on the other's soul. You sigh relieved, that you had your body back. Something was controlling you. It was somethings.. you just don't know what. "Look... listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was... it was like I didn't have control over my own body. I'm... I'm sorry!" You cried, tears practically leaking out your eyes. You didn't even want this! If only if it wasn't your stupid body losing control of itself.

The skeleton's had no reaction as you cried your eyelight's out. Well, not until you felt a skinny, but long pair of arms wrap around you. It was a new skeleton. He looked like stretch, but he wasn't. He had a gold tooth, and had an orange sweater on. "I-I'm sorry.., s-so s-sorry.." You cry into the person's neck, like a child. Well you were. You let out all the pain that was held inside your body. All the pain when your little sister died. All the pain of hurting another person.

After about 15 minutes you stopped crying. Nobody had moved from their spot.Well, now that you had time to think about it, that Bleu wasn't there. huh. The guy who picked you up, looked at you, and you examined what he looked like. He actually wasn't that bad looking of a guy. "you okay, little guy?" his voice was small and raspy, kind of like red, but a lot higher and smaller. You nod, wiping the last of your tears from your eye socket. "Y-yeah, I think I'll be fine" You say, smiling, only slightly, and tired, and dull stars appear in your sockets.

"oh god, kid" He whispered. He wasn't staring at your eyes,but right above them. You moved your hand and though right above your eye socket, to feel a large crack. Your eye sockets widened, as you touched the crack more. It covered a good chunk of your face, and would take a long time to heal. Your eyelight's still worked, so that's a plus. You gave a soft smile and a shrug towards the room. "It'll heal eventually. What's wrong?" You ask, tilting your head.

You could hear a sharp intake of breath from the skeleton that was holding you, and he looked pretty flustered. You put your hand to your chin in an obvious thinking motion. What had he been thinking? You looked down, and your freckles had even more light, making you more cute. The skeleton put you down before whispering to himself "too many similarities". He walked away, into the living room.

"Bye, mister!" You call after him, a little giggle in your tone. You turn back to the other skeleton's, who look shell shocked. Before they say anything, blue rushes into the room, a pink scarf. He hands it to you. "IS THIS THE SCARF YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" He asked, his eyes turning to stars. You smile and tie it onto your neck, in a fashion similar to blue. Your own eyes turn to stars, and you put up a peace sign. "Yes it is! Thank you!" You say, snickering.

"this is going to be a long day..." Original mumbled under his voice. You didn't understand what he meant by that, but whatever it did mean, I guess he was complaining about your and the red guy's fight? "HAS THE CHILD ATE YET?" papyrus asked, and as if on purpose, your stomach grumbled. Papyrus sighed to himself, shaking his head. "GUESS THAT ANSWERS MY QUESTION" Papyrus grumbles.

I know it's really bad quality, but may I remind you, I'm drawing with a mouse, so this was the best I could do. 


	5. Regretti Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regretti Spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regretti Spaghetti

"DON'T FEEL REGRETTI! HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus declared, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of you. You quickly thanks him in a whisper and twirled the mean in a fork. As soon as you took a bite, you froze.

It Was Terrible. So Terrible. So bad, that you wanted to throw up. But, Papyrus looked so happy, eating what he made-, you couldn't break it to him. "G-Great Job" You faltered, giving a shaky thumbs up. He smiled, as he said "EAT SOME MORE! YOU MUST BE HUNGRY!"

The others watched your torture, as they looked at you in disbelief. However, you aren't one to disappoint. You shoveled the spaghetti into your mouth, feeling yourself get sicker with ever bite. You felt your face turn a shade of green, before you sigh 'H-Help' before you pass out once again.

When you woke up (Again) you were on the couch this time. A movie that you didn't recognize was on the screen. Then again, you were homeless for quite a time. You sat up straight, shivering a little.

The person next to you, which you recognized as Edge, moved up next to you, giving you a little warmth. You smiled at the fact that someone like him actually cared enough to give you heat. You gladly took the opportunity to snuggle up to him back.

When you actually did, he gasped slightly, looking over to you with a quick glare. When he looked into your eyelights, you winked, holding your finger to your never ending smile. "shhh" You whispered quietly, as Edge smirked, getting your idea.

You both lay in kahoots as you both lay into each other, quietly, and no one else noticed, at least, until the end of the movie. When people DID notice, Edge started to back off, and disappear, slowly, but surely.

"YOU ARE AWAKE!" Blue said, having stars in his eyes. You nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, I'm awake" You reply, quietly.

"that's the first time i've ever heard you clearly" Original said, lazy look on him evident. "thanks" You say, your voice soft. You were normally quiet, or very anxious. You never spoke out of line because of the way your parents treated you. And if someone told you to do something, you sure as hell were supposed to do something to that effect.

However, your kindness and bravery were terrible together. That's why you were considered a freak. Compliance, and audacity didn't go well together, and they literally didn't like each other. That's why it felt like you were two people. Though, you guess you took more from your kindness side, bravery could still define you.

That's what you hated about yourself. The two sides of you both hated each other, and it felt like they were both arguing with themselves. That's why you were so indecisive and anxious. You could never pick anything because both sides of you could never agree on SHIT!

You looked over to your fellow skeletons. Something that both of your sides could agree on was that they sure likes these skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regretti Spaghetti


	6. Joining the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the 'Serif' family.

"S-so, why did you save me?" You asked, mumbling, your quiet voice ringing out the important question. The skeleton's froze as you asked that, and some of the smiles tightened, while some of the others started to sweat, rather profusely, actually. Papyrus took a deep breath from his side of the room, and got up, taking a stand in front of you, and he started to give you a speech.

"WELL, YOU SEE, I WAS WALKING HOME FROM TRAINING, WITH MY FRIEND UNDYNE, WHEN I SAW YOU. WHEN YOU PASSED OUT IN MY ARMS I BROUGHT YOU HOME, LIKE ANY GOOD NATURED PERSON WOULD. WHEN MY FAMILY SAW YOU, THEY ALMOST PANICKED, BUT I CALMED THEM DOWN. THEN, RED SUGGESTED WHAT WOULD WE DO WITH YOU WHEN YOU WOKE UP." Papyrus began.

"Throw me out?" You guessed, your bravery eyelight getting the slightest bit brighter than before. Papyrus nodded profusely 'no' as he continued, not before taking another huge breath.

"BLUE SUGGESTED WE KEEP YOU AS A LITTLE BROTHER. WE ALL AGREED EXCEPT EDGE, WHO WAS BEING EDGY AS ALWAYS, AND BEING TSUNDERE, SO WE THOUGHT IT WAS AN ASSUMED YES FOR YOU. ANYWAY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING AT?" Papyrus asked, getting slightly closer.

You moved back, feeling a little crowded. "I-i don't know. After my last family, i don't think i can trust anyone anymore, after my sister dying" You tug the small pink scarf.

Papyrus seemed sad as light orange tears leaked out of his eye sockets! ( https://thumbs.gfycat.com/AmazingWildCheetah-max-1mb.gif). This made you want to cry, as your eyes got watery. "W-wait, please don't cry! If you do, then I will!" you panicked, feeling the tears welling up in your eyes.

"THEN PLEASE! ACCEPT MY INVITATION TO OUR FAMILY!" Papyrus yelled, determined look in his eyes. The tears in your eye sockets didn't disappear as you looked at Papyrus. You gave a small smile and a few tears drabble their way down your cheekbones.

"s-sure" You squeak meekly.


End file.
